Smile Mew Mew, Smile
by Shade O'Killer
Summary: Poems for the Mews, I need to practice my rhymes so please tell me what I can do to improve. Summary: People never look behind a smile, what are the Mew's hiding?
1. Smile, Pudding Smile

People never look behind a smile

Although they see the truth once in a while

No one wants to look at the darkness inside

That little part of us we all try and hide

The voice that whispers to us in the night

"Why not stop and give up the fight?"

But you are not one to admit defeat

And so your foes once more you shall meet

Become yourself in your true form

Once a rarity is now the norm

Secrets tied up in a hidden shell

You are proud to have hidden them so well

You stepped up to your mother's pace

Wishing you could end the race

For your family you must care

And that path has lead you here

That monkey girl who can fight

Protect your world with all your might

Your child's world you cannot stay

As your father is far away

Your mother died, she was so ill

And so her boots you must fill

You fear the day you cannot

Protect what your parents forgot

We hide our lies behind a smile

But things slip out once in a while


	2. Smile, Mint Smile

Smile behind your mask

Pretend in your glow you bask

Never let them doubt

What it is you fight about

And when you first transform

Your old life you will mourn

You must dance like you fight

You will practice and perform at night

You wanted to fly; now you have wings

You know what it is every bird sings

A privileged life you lead

You brother stolen out of greed

You don't know where your parents go

They never even come to your show

And so you know what you must do

The world will bow to you

All the punches you will throw

You refuse to go with the flow

You avoid the old and prefer the new

People reminded of what you used to do

Your hero is the only one

Who can break your heart, well done

You sealed yourself from harm

In the worst of times you stay calm

When you thought she left part of you died

From the world you tried to hide

You will smile behind the mask

But in your glow you will never bask


	3. Smile, Zakuro Smile

Smile through your show

I promise they will never know

Follow the path, it's so sad

They live the life you never had

You are a role model to many

But you didn't have any

You work with a frown

Everyone will kick you when you're down

If you show that you are scared

It will be proof that you are weird

When your body changes form

You abandon the norm

And in the night

You will fight

Your team thinks they know you

You know that isn't true

Your past is a mystery

Your old life is history

Your world is not the same

Your enemy's seem to play a game

With your strength you can fight

Protect people in the night

Your family was torn apart

So from them you did part

Or tried to anyway

They hunted you down and made you pay

So go along with your role

It will help you reach your goal

And if you smile in your show

Your secrets they will never know.


	4. Smile, Lettuce Smile

Smile behind your book

No one will look

They are not friends

Only there till you serve their ends

They don't care for you

Only for what you do

Make them think all is fine

They aren't worth a dime

And when the others find you

They will destroy what you thought was true

You never wanted to fight

But they say it will be alright

But you still want to cry

For every moment that goes by

They say the enemy is bad

The very thought makes you sad

You do your worst

But they were here first

You tried to bottle it inside

To take the battles in your stride

Your reason on this earth

Is to prove your' self worth

But can you still look

For the humanity they took?

They things they do

Too horrible to be true

You can't smile behind you book

You never know when they will look


	5. Smile, Ichigo, smile

Smile and grit your teeth,

Don't let him see the freak beneath.

Your other self hide away

So from your double life you will not stray.

He is your knight in shining blue,

You don't know it, but it's true,

So little cat girl where do you hide

When the one you protect stands by your side?

Maybe ignorance is truly bliss

When the alternate is this.

The dark worlds ray of light

Yet even he has joined the fight.

How can you find normality

When you've lost track of reality?

You've flown into the magic land

And now on your own you must stand.

It is horrible but, surprise, it's true

Now the decision lies with you.

He has the face, but not the heart

And he is going to tear your world apart.

He hid his flaws

As you hid yours

He will get better, you know it is true

And when he does, you know what to do

All the faults you tried to hide

So smile with eyes open wide

* * *

**A/N Finished the Mew Mew's. Will go back and edit the past ones to fix up mistakes. Should I do a series of poems for the aliens and the normals?**


End file.
